The slap
by Hassan Elgarni1
Summary: it was hot. it was burning, but Shiho never felt happy till this day.


This is a oneshot fanfic.

How could a slap to the face, make someone happy? Very happy.

The first person to ever get the answer, was Haibara ai, or rather, Shiho Miyano.

She had planned this all along. All she had to do at first was wait. She waited for the perfect opportunity. And that was to be asked by Kudo-kun for another pill as usual. As expected, he did ask and she, out of the ordinary, emmediately agreed. He had a doubtfull stare back then, and as that was not enough for him, he asked the dreaded question. "Are you okay, Haibara-san?" He even had seemed to have the courage of putting his palm to her forehead. "Are you having a fever?" He had added, which to her, felt out of place. She already believed that she did not deserve such treatment. Besides, she was sure he was compensating for having the pill she was about to give him. Either way, she had been ready for his question.

"Get your filthy hand off my skin." Allbit slowly, She had swat his hand away from her. "And stop being all gentelman on me, that will not get you anymore points. Besides detective, can you not deduce when when a woman is in a good mood?" She had told him with a teasing smirk. She always knew his weak point and she knew how to use it against him, even though it was one of his strongest qualities, and that is deduction.

Ai had thought, that she nailed him and that he will not be suspicious of her, because as soon as she gave him the pill, he desappeared, out of her sight. Then her conviction of being a tool for him, had become a realty she needed to surounder to.

She had a plan to keep. She did not have the right to worry about traveal things like that. She needed to hurry. She took a pill with her, in case she needed one. Her little body would had have no strength against them if they surprised her out of nowhere.

Her objective, was to retrieve the formula with which she had made the poison that destroyed the life of Kudo-kun, from the Black Organisation's base. She had to. There was no other way around it.

Shiho had, indeed, succeeded in infeltrayting the base and she had never been so close. If it weren't for a man in back holding a silver gun at her head, her success would have doubled and became perfection. The gun so close between her eyes that she did not dare to blink. The only thing that jolted her awake,was the Gun shots she heard before the blood of the man's head before her, splashed on her face.

She could not believe her luck, as the only thing she could do that moment, was breath in and out. Again and again. She turned to look at the door, where the gun shots came from. She had expected to find all kinds of scenes, but she did not expect to see an injured Shinichi Kudo trying to hold himself up with the door's frame, with a black gun held firmly in between his hands.

"Kudo-kun?" Is all she could utter back then.

He stood up on his feet and approached her while he hid his gun under his left arm pit, below his dark blue vest. He did not seem to care for the limp while he walked.

As soon as he came face to face with Shiho, he held his hand as high as he could and smack her delicate face. She would have swore that she had never seen so much stars before this.

She was shocked and she had never imagined a situation where Kudo-kun could have done something like this.

She would have gotten angry at such act if the look on his face was not enough to make her eat her words instantly. She could have swore that he was treary eyed and his face full of sadness as he said two words only. "Let's go." Three, if she had to count the pronoun.

He walked and she fallowed. She was silent all the way out, as she held her burning cheek with her hand. The tears were streaming down the sides of her face. She was not crying. She was actually happy, very happy. Happy that she was totally Wrong. Kudo-kun did not only want to use her as tool. She had received the most powerful indication of that, and while he should have been with his angel on a date, he's here saving her instead.

Shiho Miyano promised herself to keep this lesson n her heart. That a slap to the face can make a person happy.


End file.
